


【莫萨】不死鸟

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 婚姻不幸的萨列里夫人和突然出现的青年。





	【莫萨】不死鸟

**苦难杀死我们，我们在渴望中永生。**

* * *

 

 

　　人都是为希望而活，因为希望而存在活下去的勇气。但这一俗话在萨列里夫人身上并不适用——她找不到希望，却仍然活着。

　　说到对于她的称呼，其实也是可笑的谬误。她的父母早早去世，一个贵族孤女，兄弟姐妹已经散落各处。这样的身份实在方便一些暴发户娶回去提升身份地位，作为在外可以宣扬的资本。她的不幸也是由此开始。

　　丈夫名字已不可考，只知道是个将她带进自己华丽的宅邸，却一直冷暴力和苛待妻子的富商。但这位暴发户的姓氏发音居然与贵姓萨列里类似，因此不知是嘲讽还是怎么的，在所有人口中，萨列里夫人一直是萨列里夫人了。

　　萨列里夫人会在早上六点钟起床。女佣用软尺丈量她的腰围、大腿和前胸，送上早餐，告知她男主人今天的去向——谈生意、应酬、游玩，编造的或半真半假的例行公事。但这位女主人，从不被允许自行出门。

　　她有时候歪头盯着面前的年轻女孩，对方脖颈上因为领子皱缩而露出的红痕，也许正下达隐秘的预示，有关她的丈夫或者男仆，有关一些偷情，欲望和阴私。

　　“怎么了？夫人？”女孩天真地问。

　　萨列里夫人就摇摇头，漂亮的手将那领口拉好，在对方惊惧的神色中，她的眼睛平静到有些干涸了。

　　这是一个腐朽的时代，或者只是腐朽的萨列里夫人。她会在卧室那扇巨大的落地窗前坐一整天，有时也弹弹钢琴写写谱子。三十刚刚出头，没有孩子。她实在有很高的音乐才华，但是仆从不会欣赏，丈夫只觉厌烦。那个男人看不起她，却又在她面前时常自卑，最终将自己扭曲成一个自大，冷酷的狱卒。因为她接受了音乐会上有人递来的一束花，就得意洋洋终于找到了借口。

　　“你不需要出门，但你可以跟我一起出席些需要你的场合。”

　　她又是这样一个沉默、温和的人，年轻时的勇气与棱角，早在无尽的疼痛与等待中被磨损的干干净净。当她苍白纤细的手指在琴键上跃动，陷入空茫忘我的境地，眼角的余光可以看到落地窗前飞过的模糊黑鸟，它们不叫，振翅也轻，快速地掠过了。

　　那天下午她又望着窗外：在离这座别墅两条街，一眼就能望见却也并不近的地方，有一片并不茂密的树林。还有些工人在那儿勤勤恳恳地继续对木材的屠杀，很快，这附近又有新的什么东西要建起来了。正因这砍伐，她开始耐心望着林子一日日稀疏，其后被遮掩的景色也开始展现。对于萨列里夫人来说，这已经是难得的娱乐。现在她只能瞧见模模糊糊的一团黑影，也许是因为光线原因，于是在心里悄悄的猜——那会不会是一个小屋呢？

　　直到夜幕降临什么也看不清楚，萨列里夫人才从整整五个小时的观望中站起身。僵硬的躯壳让她有些摇晃，但她很快直起脊梁恢复了仪态，房间里没有点灯，一片黑暗中，她听见佣人们的呼喊。

　　门“砰”的一声被撞开了。

　　酒气随之包围了她，她的丈夫——那位有些胖，模样不错，但无礼虚伪的富商将她推到床上。“您真是一贯的无礼。”她这样叙述着，用自己的腰压住双手，以免无意识做出什么，也将这幅被束缚的顺从姿态给男人看。她早发现自己偶尔陷入的状态是无法自控和未知的。

　　对方已经粗暴地开始扯起两人的衣服了，走廊里的灯光透进来，她看到门边年轻侍女的影子。

　　“离开！把门关上。”女主人轻喝一声。

　　侍女们于是低下头，门再次将光亮阻隔。交缠的躯体与沉默的灵魂分为两半，萨列里夫人安安静静地往窗外瞧，由于角度只能看见黑沉的天空，再定睛一看，窗沿上站着几只与夜幕融为一体的黑鸟，不叫不动，也在安安静静打量她。

　　于是她们对视了一整夜，当朝阳升起，那些鸟儿就在光亮中不见了。

　　“哎呀，抱歉。”那个男人嘟嘟囔囔地爬起身，被单被他随便拉开，萨列里夫人被弄出青紫的身躯就一下子露出大半，进来的侍女们互相交换微妙的眼神。她将遮蔽物再拉好，然后自己套上睡裙，视线扫去，那些隐隐的骚动又安静下来。

　　丈夫手忙脚乱地穿衣服，时不时要求侍女帮他整理胸口和大腿、后腰的衣料。“我把你弄伤了，真是不小心，我不该这样。”他看着自己身上动来动去的，那些白嫩的手掌说，“今天有一个宴会需要你出席，从远处来的贵族，真是高贵又漂亮，你穿些严实的衣服，反正是秋天了。”

　　他也不用等回复，扬扬手就出门去。

　　萨列里夫人看着房门被关上，有些疑惑地抬起胳膊，她的手在微微颤抖，像是太过用力，扼住了什么东西的咽喉，这自主反应倒从她的一部分肢体上萌生了。随后她意识到又是自己的臆想，于是耐心地将手掌在被单上展开，再拱起，模拟琴键按动几下，这一天又可以如常开始。

　　傍晚，她穿着繁复的衣裙坐上马车，在车轮转动声中从狭小的窗口往外看。去往宴会的路正经过那片林子，这下离的近了，在暮霭的黄昏，树木后面真的隐现一所小小的木屋，门开着，一个年轻人站在那里，夕阳的光辉覆着他的上半身，他的头发也是金色，再看去，手里拿着一把小提琴。

　　他们好像对视了一眼，年轻人于是在朦胧的光影中，行了个花哨的古老礼节向她致意。

　　萨列里夫人猛地拉上窗帘，双手揪紧胸口，随之想到可能把衣料弄皱，于是松手一遍遍搓弄指尖，直到指腹红红地发热。

　　真好。欣喜从胸中萌发，她想：真好，真好。随后所有都不重要了。只是这一点点的鲜活，就能让她一下子快乐起来。

　　萨列里夫人自此越发喜欢往那片林子看，即使伐木匠们突然停工，她也知道其后隐藏的景色。这个宅邸一片寂静，可她的心正在复生。她给自己弹琴，给那个小屋弹琴，她在房间里独自转圈，直到接近窗户，又想，能不能从这里逃出去找他呢？

　　不行，因为掉下去会死。人不知道因为什么活着，但死却也需要理由。但房间通往外面的走廊，和宅邸通向外界的大门都有仆人把守，不会让她私自离开。她不愿意和那些人废话，可她这样渴望和人说话。那么，那么，她看着那些不知何时出现的黑鸟，在内心期盼，它们能为我捎个信吗？

　　要怎么说？我很想认识您，先生。我看到您了，先生。您一直在这里吗，这里的一切很多年没有变过，我刚刚发现了您这个新住户，您是不是喜欢音乐？喜欢谁的曲子？您的小提琴是谁做的？要不要再夸夸那把小提琴——她只是匆匆一瞥，连样子都是模糊的，但是没有关系，没有关系。

　　想的太过入神，或者太过渴望，当她的身体抵上窗沿，差点真的就要探出去。

　　有人托住她的腰肢，轻轻把她推回屋子。

　　“怎么这样不小心呢？夫人？”那个不速之客说。

　　萨列里夫人愣住了，她看着金发的年轻人，他灵活地从窗子翻进来，站在自己面前调皮地行礼。

　　“找到您啦，夫人。”他压低声音，像是在说一个秘密。

　　天气已经冷下来了，萨列里夫人的房间又大又空，透着淡淡的寒意。年轻人坐在琴凳上惊奇地赞叹那一沓乐谱，又随手弹一些自己的感想。音乐那么美又那么自然地流淌出来，与闯入者一起在寡淡的日色中熠熠生辉。

　　年轻人拉着萨列里夫人坐在自己身边，热情的，温暖的眼睛始终注视着她。他衣物单薄，说自己冷的厉害，于是抱着萨列里夫人，拼命在她身上汲取温暖。这时候他像个可怜的孩童，像个狡诈的情人，用力让两人贴得不能再近，将脸深埋进她发间，嗅吻着。

　　在那双眼睛里，萨列里夫人尽数看到了自己。

　　她已然抚摸着对方的脖颈，指尖刮过他的喉结，像做梦似的，轻轻的，小心的，感受年轻男人皮肤下这块隆起随呼吸的浅浅律动。她的手纤瘦、洁白、优雅，就这样掐住他的咽喉，就终于有什么东西可以被控制在她自己掌心，那是生命、呼吸、鲜血、生命力，她所绝望的，疯狂的，压抑的一切欲求。

　　她甚至真的在怔愣中发了狠，手背的皮肤上因为过于用力，已经可以看到微微鼓起的筋络，连隐入黑色袖中的腕臂都颤抖起来。

　　年轻人只是贴着她的肩窝，柔声提醒她。“您要杀死我了，夫人。”　　

　　她猛地松手，惊惶退开。但对方反倒拉住她的双手捂在胸前，热切地自白。

　　“可我愿意给您我的生命，”他盯着她说，“我为您而来，只想和您亲近些，只想一亲您的芳泽，夫人，夫人……”这么说着，他的指腹也摩挲着她的掌心与手腕，像缠绵的蛇，蹭动着，贴磨着，一路探索她的手肘，锁骨与因急促喘息而起伏的胸脯。

　　这样的勾引再明显不过，她却下意识地沉默起来，爱欲从未带给她任何好的体验——即便情潮涌动，她仍然退缩不前。“我需要您，夫人……”年轻人含糊撒着娇，吮吸她肩胛的弧度，拉着她的手向下去，给她感受自己有多么难过——太需要她了，没有她就要死了，她是被唯一需要的人，一点都不能没有她呀。

　　在对方的花言巧语中，她体味到做母亲，做情人的满足，感受被需要的迷恋，感受到能够切实抓住的快乐。她居然真的就迷迷糊糊顺从了这样的思路，并且萌生可怜的，委屈的感激，由此献上自己。

　　亲爱的萨列里夫人，哆嗦着，急切地解开了领花，拉开了裙子的抽绳，在房间的阴影中坦诚苍白的躯体，连金属的宽镯都摘了下来，露出狭小区域内还未愈合的密集伤疤。她疑惑地看了又看，甚至想不起自己是什么时候割裂的。

　　那人鼓励她：“夫人，您真美。”

　　她就溺死其中。

　　在无人的，上锁的，等同于孀居的漂亮房间，在那片阴影中，她手腕上的伤口裂开流出血液，温热沾染一切裸露的欲望。甘甜，瘙痒，刺痛，舒适，所有感觉如同藤蔓将她重重缠绕。

　　上帝啊。她想。上帝啊。

　　她眼神懵懂，欲生欲死，最终流下泪来。

　　这场隐秘的偷情发生在渐渐金黄的初秋，万物枯萎，即将迎接死亡与新生。年轻人自此常常溜进来，谁也不知道他是怎么避开所有人的耳目，爬上那扇萨列里夫人永远守望的窗户。

　　侍女们例行公事的在房间中偶尔来去，她们不会发现，就在那架钢琴下的空档，就在萨列里夫人宽大的裙摆里面，年轻人藏身其中。他依靠着她肌肤的温度，吻着她的膝盖和大腿内侧，轻轻摩挲她的脚踝。萨列里夫人没有露出任何端倪，她早已学会隐藏情绪，可衣料下的肢体悄然颤抖起来。

　　在无人的时候，年轻人拥着她，在她耳边哼着歌，温柔而从不吝于夸奖的进犯。萨列里夫人恍恍惚惚，像是浑身沉浸在温水之下，窒息却又安全。她不愿意去想，也不再去看，只闭上眼睛，一遍又一遍用皎白的手指去顺着那人金色的发丝。他又来吻她，咬着她的下唇说，“我爱您，夫人。”

　　萨列里夫人却顿住了，片刻沉默，她疑虑而坚定地回道：“不。”

　　年轻人有些生气，重重地顶了一下，她闷哼出声，只听着对方孩子似的抱怨和责难，但他的嗓音天生带着股依恋的味道，说什么都像甜言蜜语的撒娇。

　　“您再这样怀疑我，我就不会来见您了！”他一边这样说着，身形在月光之下，像是真有些透明了似的。“如果连思绪和欲求您都放弃，我又有什么存在于此的必要呢？”

　　萨列里夫人趴在年轻人怀里，被反复抚摸着肩膀和脊背，连手指都被一根根舔吻。身体适应了这样柔和的触碰，颤抖很快就消失了，只有温热沉重的触感一遍一遍烙印在皮肤上。这种感觉让人畏惧且贪恋。

　　“您看，”年轻人带她转了个身，朝向窗外，在无尽月色中，寥寥几只黑鸟从黝黯的云影中穿过。“那是我，也是您，如果苦难杀死我们，我们将在渴望中永生。”

　　“可我宁愿您永远睡在我怀中，夫人。”

　　她从不为自己生活，她的全部生活都服从于自己的枷锁和义务。这就是她曾经平静和战栗的理由。

　　萨列里夫人可见地活了过来，她温和的样貌更添生机，恍然回溯为几年前那个年轻美丽的贵族姑娘。于是仆人们开始偷偷流传关于她偷情的密语，包含一切恶意与妒忌的揣摩，甚至尽数流传到外面所有的风声中。

　　烈风击穿了闷掩的帘布，伴着屋内所有散下的名贵丝织物狂乱起舞。那些黑鸟在天空盘旋，它们说，“快跑，快跑！”

　　对啊，她想，也许有一个深夜，她可以就此跑掉，就在她日日望着的那个楼后的长街，她溜走，钻进灌木丛，那些枝丫划破了她的裙子，湿软的泥土让她跌跌撞撞，但再也不会有人找到她。

　　去一个无人的地方吧，然后，然后，然后即使将自己埋起来，即使污泥钻进眼睛和鼻腔，即使黑暗中的害虫将啃噬她的身体，她也愿意这样眷恋地沉睡再不醒来。

　　“他不会发现我，所有人都不会发现我。”年轻人在钢琴上弹出一串音符，在她耳边低语，“我只属于您，夫人。”

　　但即便没有任何痕迹，猜疑也不会停止。早在萨列里夫人还能出门的年轻时代，丈夫无端的暴行就已经发生在她身上。无论是她多停留了一会儿还是多看了什么，也不知是哪里听来的告密，在侍女窥探的视线中——“你是不是总想着有人带你离开我？”那个男人这样问，随即就因为臆想涨红了脸。“你这个婊子！”

　　回忆与现实混为一体，疼痛回归她的躯壳。她一直是朵美丽的花，无论外貌或是品质。他当初就是因为美丽而折下她，也是因此将她毁灭的。但人就是这样可笑，没有一种环境不能适应，更何况所有人都在麻木的困境中生活。

　　这天晚上她站在镜子前看自己，歪着头，脸上倒有种平静的天真了。

　　真是温柔又端庄——伤痕被掩在衣领之下，那些青色的，淡紫的，或泛红的痕迹，交错缠绕，从她洁白的前胸到纤细的腰肢攀爬而去，蔓延到臀部和大腿。裙摆厚重而长，从腰际蓬出漂亮的圆弧，当她交叠的，拿着扇子的双手放在小腹，朝镜子中的自己露出体面的笑容，就真像个油画似的。

　　只是指甲尖那一点点的磨损，倒忘了是曾经在何时何地绝望抓挠。寂静无声，无人无光，于是她内心祈求一些变故，来打破这副画，这面镜子，这个陶土一样充满裂痕的躯壳。

　　那人就又一次闯入。

　　“夫人，夫人。”青年难过地说，他把脸庞贴上她的脖颈，细细地嗅过耳后的香水，蹭散了她的领口，最后将她整个人抱在怀里，埋进她柔软的胸脯中，像个初生的婴孩迷恋自己的慈母，又像温柔的绅士安慰自己的恋人。

　　萨列里夫人不说话，她的手拢进青年金色的发丝，闭上眼睛，仰起了头。褪去长裙，取下束腰，弹奏钢琴的乐神的手探进双腿之间，抚摸她的伤痕，摩挲她的痒处。

　　“您会带我走吗？”她茫然地问。

　　“我不会，但您总会自己找到我，夫人。”

　　于是她浑浑噩噩，彻底放纵于昏沉的享乐中了，在黝暗的房屋，优雅矜持的嗓音轻轻抽泣，间或发出几声呻吟。

　　当这个秋天即将落幕，树上最后一片干枯的叶子也已落下。人们都在等待，等待别人来拯救自己。可是这个世界从来没有最美满的事，每当靠近完美那一刻，就是最容易走向相反的时刻。

　　“你当我不知道吗？你当我不知道吗？你这个婊子！”男人愤怒的像头公牛，在房间里转来转去，他的手里还拿着马鞭，于是突然想起什么似的，抽打在萨列里夫人身上。

　　她吃痛地捂住腰，皱起眉头。而更多的鞭打狂暴落下，她常弹琴的手这样灵巧，伸手攥住粗硬的麻绳，对方就伸手来拽她的头发。她只好后退，力气不及，那鞭子就又被抽了回去，继续高高地扬起来。

　　萨列里夫人蹲下身将头埋进膝盖，抽打就落在她背上。而她透过手臂的缝隙，凝视窗沿与她对看的黑鸟。

　　“告诉他吧。”她悄悄想着，“帮我告诉他。”

　　“我觉得疼。”

　　但除了谩骂和鞭声一片寂静，很快就有血液濡湿她后背的衣料。她难受地站起身，用胳膊抵挡着后退，最后避无可避，于是拔下手腕上用以遮掩伤痕的金属宽镯掷了过去。硬物奇异地，精准地砸在对方充血的太阳穴。

　　那个男人仰倒在地。

　　萨列里夫人知道，酒色早已掏空了他的身体，他的衣领上甚至还留着侍女的口红印。她不听话的手又颤抖起来。“哦。”她埋怨地对着掌心想，“是你刚刚又自作主张吗？”

　　但她又怔忪着看了会儿这个掌控她十年的丈夫，在屋子里打量，最终挑选了一个花瓶摔碎，用一块瓷片深深扎进他的气管。

　　窗外的浓云翻滚着，酝酿着入冬前最后一场骤雨。没有人留心这个刚刚被暴怒的男主人锁上的房间发生了什么。

　　她把那个男人杀了。

　　萨列里夫人脸上显现出一种难以言喻的复杂神色，她的嘴角抽动几下，但面部肌肉似乎不受控制，看起来想笑，又显出切实的悲伤，最后她整个人战栗起来。身上的伤痕还隐隐作痛，但痛苦中突然带上快慰。

　　他死了，他死了，天上雷声大作，但她醒悟似的笑出了声，这笑声有点滑稽，怪异而音量不高。端庄沉默的萨列里夫人蹲在地上，将脸埋进膝间，几秒之后她抬起头，神情中焕发一种灼人的狂热。

　　去找他，去找他，她自由了！

　　她提着沾血的裙摆，挤过惊恐来不及拦她的仆从，就这样冲进雨中去了。

　　她的双脚踩着多年未曾触碰的街道，高跟鞋在浅浅的积雨中发出“啪啪”地声响。这里没有行人，间或有马车飞驰而去，萨列里夫人在找，找她的希望，找她的梦想和未来，那个拥抱她的青年。她找的又急又雀跃，快点，快点吧，她终于自由了。

　　她穿过伐木工人弃置的铁器，穿过撕扯她的灌木，到她想象过无数次的稀疏丛林尽头，这下即使昏暗的天色阻碍，也什么都可以看清了。

　　可是。

　　那只有个空荡的土丘，根本没有什么小屋啊。

　　萨列里夫人穿着被血和雨水浸染的长裙，茫然站在山包上，她仰起头，在被雨水击打的瞳孔中倒映出树影环绕的圆形天空，乌云之下，警察的哨子大声吹响。她的高跟鞋陷进湿润的泥土里去，压出黝深的小坑。那下面也许埋着几百年前一具年轻的骸骨，从未醒来。

　　从未醒来。

　　“您杀死了自己的丈夫？”

　　“是的，先生。”

　　“您真是位美丽温和的夫人，我是说，我都想象不到那些医生说您的脑子有点毛病。您的证词是不会被采纳的，我们打算……”

　　这不尊重又恼人的絮叨持续太久，萨列里夫人礼貌地回应，偶尔偷偷溜一下神。

　　“那不是真正的自由。”萨列里夫人想，“我站在那个房间里，因为染上他的血，以为自己即将挣脱一切，可我从没有真的自由过。这所房子，那些家仆，甚至我的姓名与躯壳，都是我一生的囚牢了。”

　　“您还有什么要说的吗？”

　　“没有了，先生。”她温和地说。

　　有些邻居愿意为她提供证言，她一直被丈夫囚禁，冷暴力，后来遭受虐待和殴打。之前并没有人作声，现在却都义正言辞仿佛已经为她担忧了许多年。那些出轨的流言于是也散去，因为没有人觉得这位悲惨而坚强的夫人会和谁通奸。记者们挤在警局外，但进不去，于是他们用铅笔编造了无数悲惨缠绵的艳情故事。

　　萨列里夫人坐着马车离开聒噪的人群，狭小逼仄的空间一如既往，她却已经无法忍受。于是将小窗打开，探出头，热辣惨白的阳光几乎要将灵魂焚尽，但她仰起脸来闭上双眼，尽情地享受照射，愿一切将自己燃烧。

　　“法官会怎样宣判？”她想，“我出轨，落魄，又杀死丈夫，我已经三十多岁，三十几呢？无所谓了，也许这个岁数再也不会增长。当我踏上绞刑架，全城的人也许都会来围观，那就看吧，谁管他们会说什么，我的灵魂沉沉地离去，再不会回头了。”

　　“但是，”她悲哀地在心中问，“我亲爱的人，您在哪里呢？”

　　苍白的、美丽的萨列里夫人，全然忘记自己所看到的那个空荡的土丘，只以为自己跑过去却没有见到她追寻的对象。于是她也忧心忡忡，在自己死罪之前，都还没有和他告别，她是从来不愿意给任何人添麻烦的。

　　更何况——她反复搓弄着自己的指尖，将嘴唇轻轻贴在指腹的纹路，就也仿佛感受到年轻人曾留在这里的温热。她笑起来，“我爱他。”她坦率地承认。

　　由于执法者在舆论下的为难和宽容，以及女囚的种种手续，萨列里夫人被允许继续在那所房子留宿，佣人们已经四散离去，地上的血液已经干枯，她并不在意这闹剧一般的发展，也没有去想为什么死刑的命令下达要等这么长。只是她实在有些厌烦，后来又觉得，这样的审判让她隐隐抗拒起来。

　　“好啦，”她想，“我还等什么呢，没有什么可以审判我，我也无需别人评判，我将自由了。”

　　在那天晚上，漫天星斗都露了出来，皎白月色降落在葱郁的草坪。熟悉的落地窗被她打开，巨大的窗帘迎风飘摇，烈烈作响。她张开双臂，温柔拥抱自己最后也是最壮丽的所有意象。

　　黑鸟仍在徘徊，它们终于叫出来，声音尖利如哀泣。在夜幕下方，年轻人站在草地上，静静地与萨列里夫人对视。

　　“您怎么这样不小心呢？”他的声音也许太小，只能看到开合的口型，神色有一点难过。“我宁愿您永远睡在我怀中，夫人。”

　　于是萨列里夫人笑了起来，“我爱您。”她说，“抱歉，我怎么到现在才敢告诉您呢？”

　　“也许我是希望有人阻拦我的，我无数次想过从这里出逃，这扇窗户不高，但跳下去也一定会死，死象一定不太体面。”

　　“我自由了。”她放松的在窗沿坐下，赤裸的双脚在半空一晃一晃。“我什么也不怕了，我们到更远的地方去，更大的地方去，我们演奏，谱曲，请不要嫌弃我已经不年轻了，我只剩灵魂与心脏还在燃烧——为您，为音乐，为我一切爱和自由的渴望。”

　　“请接住我。”她这么说着，站起来背过身，向后仰倒。丝绸的长裙与散乱的发丝在风中翻飞。

　　她朝那个朦胧的、臆想的幻影，与星光一同坠落了。

　　第二天一早，法官签署了赦免令，决意在这样的舆论风暴中博得仁慈的名声。记者们先于一切得到消息，“萨列里夫人赦免”和“萨列里夫人死罪”两份报纸迅速发行了前者。全城欢呼，发生了凶杀案的宅邸反倒是最后被通知的。

　　“让一让，让一让。”年轻的警官带着公文包挤进看热闹的人群，“怎么了？”

　　“萨列里夫人自杀啦。”不知谁高叫着。

　　“可是，她刚刚……”老实的青年苦恼极了，“那这份特赦令，要送到哪儿去呢？”

　　谁也不需要被赦免，谁也不会被赦免。在青空之下，寥寥几只黑鸟飞掠而过，没人注意到它们，而自由的灵魂已经去往缥缈的云雾尽头，伴着永不止息的渴望，满足沉眠于爱人怀中。

　　亲爱的萨列里夫人，她的双眼永远注视着窗外那片天空，那些黑鸟是音符，是未来，是希望和绝望，是她所怀有的一切正面与负面的象征。她不惧苦难，却怕幸福，最终坦诚拥抱一切。

　　她从灰烬中重生，去迎接她的英雄。


End file.
